


Touchy-feely

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Can be romantic if you want, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, He's an affectionate goof, I just love writing dan, M/M, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: There is nothing wrong with cuddling.





	Touchy-feely

There is nothing wrong with cuddling.

Dan makes sure that everyone he is friends with gets a nice, strong squeeze of a hug at the very least, complete with a dreamy sigh and a rub on the shoulder. He also makes sure that they all get an arm slung across their shoulder whilst he manspreads on whatever sofa they're sat on.

Sometimes, if his arm isn't around their shoulders, it'll be on the back of the sofa, his hand will fidget it's way into their hair and twist their locks, or maybe give an idle neck and shoulder massage.

Arin has never been uncomfortable with this, but at first, he wasn't exactly accustom to these displays of platonic affection. The hugs were fine. Arin likes a good hug. But the slinking of a long wiry limb around him and the gentle stroke of lithe fingers through hair would definitely catch him off guard.

It would only take a sideways glance and a cocked brow for Dan to turn a pretty shade of pink, hiding his face and retracting his limbs back in and offering an apology. Arin would accept it without question, amusement evident on his smile.

However, it didn't take Arin very long to become comfortable with Dan's way of displaying his friendship and start adopting some of these habits as his own. Even some _of_ his own.

Dan is a touchy-feely kinda guy. He'll clap you on the shoulder when he's proud and bump his head into your arm when he laughs. Arin, usually, is not.

Which warms Dan's heart when him and Arin are having a _lad's night in_ , watching some sort of awful yet amazing action film, and Arin rests his head on Dan's shoulder.

Dan's hands aren't in his lap, either. One is loosely hanging off of the top of the sofa, the other in their shared bowl of popcorn. Dan takes a glance at Arin, watching as his hand dives into the bowl and collides with Dan's own. The pair freeze for a moment, basking in the cliché.

Arin slowly turns to Dan and whispers, "what are we?", honey eyes wide, puppy dog purity but his voice shakes with the urge to laugh.

Dan laughs. Hard. Harder than he should have, but it breaks the quiet tension and he throws a kernel of popcorn into his mouth, "bros who snuggle," is his reply.

He hears an almost distant, "aww yeaah" from his friend before his fingers are being pulled on, arm flopping down from the top of the seat to rest around Arin. He pulls him in close, enjoying the way his friend settles into him, shifting his position. He's warm and squishy and comforting in a way.

"Can we be bros who snuggle more?" Arin asks. His eyes are trained on the tv.

"Sure," Dan replies, with a lopsided shrug.

"Is that weird?"

"No. There's nothing wrong with cuddling."

**Author's Note:**

> I.... I dont know what this is.


End file.
